monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She has a purple pet cat named Crescent, and loves steak. She also has many siblings. Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic and dramatic. She has a rivalry with Cleo de Nile because Cleo dumped her older brother, Clawd, and started dating Deuce Gorgon, according to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps. She goes a bit "crazy" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlightClawditions) but often ends up using this to her advantageFur Will Fly webisode. She is also fiercely loyal, both to her friends and family. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who ironically also provides the voice for Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a typical brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. Physical Description Clawdeen has brownish-colored fur from head to toe, which she has to shave and pluck constantly, to look her best.ad very cool wolf ears (double pierced). Her hair is auburn, long and flowy, and she has golden brown eyes and very scary fangs. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight (as seen in the webisode "Talon Show"). Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st She has a younger sister named Howleen, an older brother named Clawd Wolf, and a younger unnamed brotherWebisode, "Rumor Run Wild". Friends Clawdeen is best friends with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps, and shows a strong dislike of Cleo De Nile, (due to Cleo dumping her brother, Clawd, and then dating Deuce.) She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's Diary, August 19th As of Road to Monster Mashionals, she has a strong hatred towards Torelei for stealing their routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent. Who's almost as fuzzy as her Romance Currently single. Seen dancing with a cat boy in New Ghoul @ School. She also claims in her diary and her bio that she loves to flirt with the boys. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance Clawdeen in the Monster High books In the book, Clawdeen has a tuft of fur around her neck that everyone believes is either a scarf or some kind of stole. Because of this, animal activists tag her with paint for wearing fur. To hide who and what she is, she goes to a spa for a full body wax to remove her fur. Her name is spelled Claudine around normies, because her parents thought it would get fewer annoying comments. She seems to like Cleo in this book, and makes her first appearance when Melody bumps into Cleo, causing her to spill all her grapes. She also makes another appearance when going to the spa with Cleo, Frankie Stein, Lala (Draculaura), and Blue (Lagoona Blue). She has a very large family and is mentioned as bark-talking. Although the third book hasn't been released yet, it lists her as one of the main characters. Clawdeen's Official Facebook Description Clawdeen is furrrocious. As the 15-year-old daughter of The Werewolf, she comes from a huge family and needs to have her own style to stand out. She’s a fierce monsterista, immortalized in the Monster High halls for her intense eyes and prominent canines. Plus she has tons of hair that she always styles in furrrociously unique ways (all the ghouls want to copy her freaky-fab style). I’m pretty sure she could win America’s Top Monster. She loves to tear up the soccer field, and just might make team captain if she put her claws to it. Crescent, her pet kitten, is scary-cute (and has the softest, fuzzy fur ever)! Clothing clawdeenbasic.JPG|Clawdeen's basic outfit Picture_415.png|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit ClawdeenSchoolSpirits.png|Clawdeen Wolf's School Spirit Uniform 215488 126619840749172 100002034693740 191483 3447631 n.jpg|Clawdeen Bed 203408_100000669242626_415791_n.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf School's Out 230096 127993770611779 100002034693740 200580 6306275 n.jpg Basic Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes, and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a chocker necklace similar to her black studded belt. she is sooooo cool Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen wears a purple zip-up dress with a large flared collar, decorated with gold zippers. She has a green tie around her waist, and a black belt with gold rings. She has fingerless gloves and gold heels. Her green tights match her short green/brown hair and eyeshadow. The doll comes with a purple iCoffin, and a green purse Gloom Beach Clawdeen wears a one-piece jumpsuit with cut out sides, in a multi-colored pattern with stripes and leopard print spots, and a purple built-in belt. Her sandals are pink with orange straps. School Spirits Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband.Her hair is also puffed out. Trivia Everytime Clawdeen sees a full moon, or something that looks like a full moon, her wild side comes out Clawdeen Gallery Monster-High-Friends-Plush-Doll---Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen plushie 0.jpg|Clawdeen in Copy Canine Clawdeen-wolf-by-jopsy97 x5z.jpg clawdeenbeach.JPG|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit volleyball.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen acting like a werewolf. 460172598.jpeg|Clawdeen listening to Draculaura in Gloomsday. 591421298.jpeg|Clawdeen expressing her idea in Falling Spirits. Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen with her BFFs in the theme song. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slipping on marbles (thanks to Cleo) in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen and Cleo injured in Clawditions. CC.jpg|Clawdeen's School's Out Promo Clawdeen Wolf 32.jpg Clawdeen Wolf 33.jpg Clawdeen Wolf 36.jpg messed up 2.jpg|'hair messed up' 7.jpg Clawdeen school s out portrait by mh maria-d3f3ag9.jpg 5693890757 7b32879c18.jpg|3rd Monster High Book (Clawdeen) References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters Released in 2010